This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for fault protection of motor.
Permanent magnet (PM) motor is widely used in various fields, for example, the PM motor is used in an electric vehicle (EV) system. A back electromotive force (EMF) voltage is produced in operating the PM motor. When the PM motor is running at a high speed, the back EMF voltage will exceed the voltage on a DC link. If a controller crashes or malfunctions at this situation, the PM motor will work in an uncontrollable generation (UCG) mode. Appropriate control or protection actions should be taken to avoid power source, DC bus capacitor, or power switches from being damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.